Why is the bitter gone?
by Jacob Evie Lydia
Summary: What happens when Evie finds a magical coin in Kenway's manor? Why she decides to take it back to the train with her of course. Madness on the seven seas will ensue.
1. Stranded

Evie sat at her desk, wondering what would be the best strategy to go about things. She thought long and hard into the night, giving everything a good going over. Henry had told her to meet with him in the morning, but she just couldn't wait that long. She got up to pace back and forth until Jacob shouted down to her.

"Evie"

She stopped and looked over to see her twin glaring at her, his blanket in hand, with his top half bare.

"What?" She scowled back.

"I can hear you pacing!" He complained before turning back to head off to sleep.

Evie grumbled and sat herself down on the bed, knowing if she was to head out to the Kenway manor tomorrow, she would have to be fit and well rested. She then decided to kick off her boots and climb into bed, not bothering to change, morning wasn't far off as it was.

XxXxXxX

Jacob awoke just after sun rise and yawned. He stretched before finally pulling himself off his sofa. He'd not heard Evie and so decided to have a little look to see her car still dimly lit.

"What's with her? She's usually up with the sun," he thought as he made his way over.

She was definitely still in bed, the covers pulled up over her face. He smirked as the urge to wake her noisily came to mind.

He shook his head, "I'd probably end up with a broken nose."

So in the end he decided on giving her a little shake, which still resulted in the same outcome.

"Evie," he scowled, quickly bringing a hand to his nose.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Well, what!" He grumbled.

She pushed him aside and clambered out of bed, her boots still in the same place as she'd left them, ready to be pulled on.

"No need to thank me," her twin scowled as he watched her grab her coat to then jump off the train.

Evie went about her day with a clear head, quickly meeting up with Henry as planned, they then made their way to the Kenway manor only to find Lucy Thorne had wasted no time in taking the place for herself. They watched as she climbed from her carriage, barked orders to the Blighters and headed inside.

"Do you still wish to go ahead?" Henry asked.

Evie looked on with a smile, "Don't worry, we'll stay well away from Miss Lucy."

Henry had accepted this and was willing to do whatever Evie had planned. Seen as she didn't want Henry getting too involved, she had sent him around the side to check for Blighters, while she headed on inside.

The place welcomed her with a wealth of things ranging from the pirates time, from artefacts to all his gear. However, this was not the time for tourism. She needed to find the Shroud. As soon as she had made her way over to a locked room, she gestured to Henry to follow her in. His eyes fell straight on the piano, just as Evie stroked her fingers over the keys.

"Do you play?" He asked.

She smiled at him, "I did when I was a young girl. My grandmother had taught me how to be a proper young lady."

Henry smiled at this before nodding his head at the piano, "I would love to hear you play sometime."

Evie having nothing more to do with the piano turned away to search the room for any clues.

"What are we not seeing?" Henry thought aloud.

Evie concentrated for the moment, letting her second sight take over to see a message on the wall.

"Got it," she smiled, now turning back to the piano.

She played the notes, with Henry now looking on, wondering what she had found. Evie turned as a small entranceway opened up in the floor.

"After you," Henry gestured, but Evie being polite, let him go first.

She followed him on and looked about the place, as did Henry.

"That must be from the Jackdaw," he thought with excitement.

Evie wasn't at all interested in anything else, just a piece of parchment that was being held down by some sort of coin. She picked it up and flipped over to get a good look at it, finding some sort of wording engraved on it.

'Do ye dare touch this? Then ye shall see the true way of….' She rubbed her thumb over the bottom in hopes of the rest showing up, which then magically appeared in front of her. '…yer life!' She finished.

Henry walked over, but stopped suddenly upon hearing a familiar voice. Evie was already over by the steps looking up.

"You say you heard music?" The Templar was heard saying, her gaze then falling on the hole in the floor. "There was no opening there before."

Henry quickly ran over and pulled a lever, the door quickly closing up on them, blocking both the Templars and Assassins.

"It's closing!" Another woman was now heard.

"Yes, I can see that!" Lucy answered, clearly annoyed.

Evie was now also quite angered, but turned to look at the ships wheel on the wall. She took hold and began to turn it, watching as the wall parted ways allowing them an exit. They quickly ran through the sewers, climbing up and out onto the streets again.

"Don't worry, Miss Frye, maybe later?" Henry shrugged.

Evie sighed, wishing she could be as carefree as he was, but sadly no. She made her way back to the train in a huff, with Henry making his way back to the curio shop. She slumped down at her desk and covered her face with her hands, sighing loudly. She then sat back, pulled the coin from her coat to give it another looking over before slamming it down on the desk.

"Damn it!" She snapped. "All that knowledge gone to waste."

"What happened?" Jacob asked with a cocky grin as he now stood behind her. "Greenie, deny you a trip out?"

"Shut up, Jacob!" She snapped, quickly turning with lightning speed to throw a book at him.

He dodged it with ease, thought it still angered him.

"Calm yourself, will you!" He scowled. "Bloody hell, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"It's Greenie, isn't it?" He scowled. "I'll beat the..."

"Jacob," she called, giving a warning snarl.

"I'll not let him hurt you," he went on.

"Will you shut up for once," she snapped.

Jacob huffed and was just about to head back to his own car, when Evie apologised for her attitude.

"I'll found quite a lot of information at the Kenway manor, but..." She sighed.

"Templars?" He asked, knowing full well.

Evie nodded, "The only thing I managed to come away with was this."

"What is it?" He questioned as he caught the coin Evie tossed to him.

He brought the artefact close to his face to read the wording, "Do….yee dare…touch this?" He started, turning the coin to try and get a better look. "Then yee shall see the…true way of…" He stopped, upon noticing there was no more, "True way of what?"

Evie looked up at him, "There's more at the bottom. I had to give it a rub."

Jacob looked back to the coin and gave it a rub. He was quite surprised when the words shone clearly now.

"Your life?"

Evie looked over to the doorway, her thoughts clearly elsewhere.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked as he flicked the coin back to her.

She turned back to him, her reflexes on high alert as she caught the coin with ease in her left hand. She then gave it a good looking over again.

"Probably something Kenway thought of?" She shrugged.

Her twin shrugged before yawning, "Well then, I think I'll call it a night."

Evie brought up a hand to cover her mouth as she too yawned unexpectedly.

"You'd better get some sleep as well," he warned her before heading to his own car.

Evie bent down to pull off her boots, but just couldn't be bothered, instead she decided to lie down and get some sleep fully clothed once again.

XxXxXxX

Come the following morning, Jacob stirred, awoken by the sound of birds. He furrowed his brows, wondering why birds would be the first thing to wake him. He groaned and stretched out, feeling as though he'd fallen off the softness of his sofa and onto the hard floor. It didn't occur to him that the floor felt soft and warm. He turned onto his side, finding something quite gritty resting against his cheek. He quickly opened his eyes and found himself lying on sand. Quickly pulling himself up he looked about the area, seeing nothing but a sea of blue.

"Did I get drunk again?" He thought, now willing himself to remember. No, the last thing that came back to him was looking over a strange coin with Evie, but why was he out here and more importantly where was here?

He pulled himself to his feet and looked around. There was nothing but sand, trees and an endless sea of blue. He turned upon hearing a groan coming from the back of him, spinning round quickly, his hidden blade at the ready just in case, but was surprised to see that it was just Evie.

"Evie," he shouted, getting a glare in return. "You're not going to believe this, but we're surrounded by water."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she got to her feet.

"Just look."

She did just that and was just as shocked as he was, "Where are we, Jacob?!"

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked, while shrugging.

"How did we get here?" She questioned.

"No clue, I woke up and here I was."

"We're at sea?"

Jacob looked around and nodded.

"It does look a lot like that."

"What did you do, Jacob?"

"Calm yourself, dear sister. I haven't done anything."

"This is some stupid idea of yours again."

"Oh yeah, I do some pretty stupid things in my sleep."

"I want this sorting now, Jacob."

"Yeah, right on that. Let me just go get us a carriage, shall I?" He asked, getting a death glare in return.

"You get me back to dry land now or so help me, Jacob."

"How many more times do I have to say it, I haven't done anything."

"Then how did we get here?"

He shook his head at this.

"You put the Rooks up to this didn't you?"

"Why would I do something to put us both in this mess?"

"I don't know what goes through that thick skull of yours."

"I'm not stupid, Evie."

"No, but look at what you've done."

Jacob threw up his hands, clearly annoyed now.

"Have it your way," he warned her as he turned to walk off.

"Jacob, don't you dare walk away from me."

"Watch me."

"Jacob."

He ignored her and sat himself down on the opposite side of the island. Evie stood looking out at the sea, a slight feeling of dread washing over her. What if they were stranded there for who knows how long? She decided to bite the bullet and apologise before they both ended up dead.


	2. It's Edward Kenway!

It wasn't long before Jacob spotted, what looked to be a ship on the horizon. He turned quickly to his twin, who was now sat on the sand, with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Evie, I see a ship!"

She stood up and headed over to him, "How far out are we?" She questioned.

"We must be way out, for there to be ships." He shrugged. "Come on, we need to get their attention."

Evie followed him over to what looked to be the highest point on the small island, before they threw up their arms.

"I hope this works, Jacob."

He nodded, "So do I."

XxXxXxX

"Cap'n!" One of Kenway's crew members shouted down from the crow's nest. "We got stowaways just off to port."

Edward turned the ships wheel, making the ship turn to the left.

"All sails! Full sails!" Edward yelled.

"You heard the man! Get to it!" Ade ordered.

It wasn't long before the small island finally came into view.

"Ease off the wind, lads!"

Adewale checked through the spyglass, before handing it over for Edward to then use.

"Aye, we have two men there, lads. Release the rowboat and bring 'em home!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" The man cheered, as the rowboat was then let loose.

Edward watched from his ship, his men now rowing with all their might, until making it to the island. They beached the boat and waited for the two to then head over. As soon as the men caught sight of the pair, they were surprised by the look of them, they'd never seen such fancies before.

"In need of rescuing, are ya?"

Jacob looked to his twin, before they both walked over. If there was going to be trouble, they had everything they needed to deal with it. They climbed into the small boat and were then taken back to the ship. Edward watched with a smile, before coming over to greet them. Jacob climbed up first and took hold of Edward's hand, who pulled him up and aboard. Evie was the next to climb up.

"Take my hand, lad."

Evie didn't take it, much to the pirate's dismay. He stood back instead to allow the lad space to get up himself. As soon as she was up, his smile faded, soon to become a smirk.

"You're a girl?"

"What of it?" Evie asked with a glare.

"I…wasn't expecting to see a girl dressed as a man," he laughed, while getting his crew going.

Evie gave him a look, readying her hidden blade. Luckily, Jacob stopped her from doing anything stupid.

"So, who are ye both?" He asked, while looking them over. "You're wearing something awful fancy."

Evie sheathed her hidden blade, "Who are you first!"

He smiled at her, "The names Edward Kenway."

"Jacob Frye and my sister Evie."

Edward nodded, "Tell me, Jacob. Are you with the royal navy?"

He looked to his twin, who still had her eyes set on the pirate.

"No, we're not."

"I see. Well, you look to fancy to be pirate's."

Jacob shook his head and raised his gauntlet, "We're Assassins."

Edward looked to them both, "Who do you work under?"

He looked to Evie, who spoke up this time. "If you mean our mentor, his name is George Westhouse."

Edward furrowed his brows, "Then you know nothin' of Ah Tabai or James Kidd."

Jacob looked to him, "Who?"

Edward nodded, "Interesting."

Jacob stepped forward, "Look, can you get us back to London?"

"London?" He asked.

"Yes, London." The younger twin repeated.

"I have no business with London. As of this moment, I have bigger plans to deal with. If you want London, I'm sure there's a cargo ship you could board."

Jacob looked to Evie, who followed Kenway up to the ships wheel.

"We need to get to London!"

"And I already told you, I have no business with London. You'll just have to make your own way there."

Evie walked back over to Jacob to have a chat with him, before realisation set in.

"Jacob!"

"Hm?"

"That's, Edward Kenway."

"What about him?"

"Kenway! Master Assassin and pirate!"

"Oh, you mean…"

"Jacob, we've come back to before Edward found out about the Shroud."

"So?"

"Don't you know what this means," she scowled.

"Yeah, that we're stuck in the time of….."

"Let out the sails, lads!" Edward shouted over the crews singing.

"This may prove to be useful," she smiled.

"Evie!" He called, just as his twin headed back over to Kenway.

"Everything alright there, lass?" He asked.

"We'd be more than willing to stay, if you'd allow us."

"The more the merrier, lass. Glad you changed your mind," he smiled.

Evie smiled back, just as Jacob grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside.

"What are you doing, Evie? Don't you want to go home?"

"Yes, Jacob, in time, this is far more important."

"Evie!" He hissed. "Damn it!"

He leaned on the wooden railing to look out at the deep blue sea. If Evie wanted to stay here that was fine with him, but he wanted to find his way back. He quickly pulled back, just as a great big humpback raised itself out of the water, to then splash back down.

"Did you see the size of 'im, Cap'n?"

"Aye, lads, ready the whale boat."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!"

Edward stripped off his clothes, revealing his smooth bare chest underneath that took Evie by surprise.

"You, lad!" He called.

Jacob spun around to face him, "What?"

"Care to try your hand at hunting?"

"I didn't come to fish!" Jacob snapped back.

Edward shrugged, "Then watch how it's done."

Evie came to join him, as they both watched from the ship. Edward stood up, now watching for any signs of the whale, while his men rowed the boat out.

"He's there, Cap'n!"

"I see him," Edward smiled, before taking the well sharpened harpoon.

"He's a beauty!"

Edward walked over to the front of the boat, taking up his position, before throwing the harpoon out with all his might. It struck the beast in the side, making it swim faster, now taking the boat along with it.

"The rope is holding!"

"Hold tight, lads!" Edward warned them, before catching his balance to then send out another harpoon.

The whale suddenly came to a stop, now lifting it tail in the air.

"The tail!" The men roared, just as Edward struck the poor beast again.

The whale then manged to free itself, but Edward wasn't done just yet. At the sudden appearance he threw another harpoon. It struck its mark once again and had them all holding on. A couple more rounds of this went on, until the poor whale had bled out.

Edward then threw up his hands to gesture for Adewale to bring the ship closer.

"He's a monster!" Adewale called out, as it was then hoisted up and onto the ship for the crew to do what they needed with it.

"Save me some of its skin. I could use it to make another holster." Edward informed them.

"Aye, Cap'n."

He then headed back to join the twins.

"So, how was that then?"

Evie smiled, "Quite impressive."

Jacob just shrugged and turned back to the sea.

"We'll be coming to harbour soon enough. For now we have fresh meat to keep us going."

She nodded and turned back to Jacob as soon as Edward had walked back to the ships wheel.

"We'll find a way home, don't worry."

Jacob huffed before looking to her, "And how long do you intend for us to stay?"

She shrugged, "For as long as it takes. I mean, we must have been sent here for a reason."

"No reason, Evie. This is with you and that damned Shroud!"

"Cap'n, we got trouble up ahead!"

The twins turned to see a ship inbound. They watched as other ships were now getting sunk as they passed.

"Ready the cannons, lads!" Edward shouted out.

The crew rushed back and forth, pulling back the cannons to load them all.

"Look at the size of her!"

Jacob looked to Evie, before glancing over to Edward, who seemed happy enough to head right into battle.

"Cannons ready, sir!"

Edward spun the wheel, putting the Jackdaw direct in the path of the beast ahead of them.

"Man O' War!"

Edward smiled before turning the Jackdaw into the oncoming Man O' War to ram it. The side of the ship creaked under the pressure, but not much damage was done to the great beast.

"Fire the cannons!"

The men did as they were told, while Jacob and Evie took cover behind the rail.

"Brace!" Edward warned, noticing the other ship now taking their turn.

Everyone ducked down, but there were still some casualties.

"Fire the mortars!" Edward now yelled, to the ones that were still alright.

"Mortars firing!"

They watched as the ship took the onslaught. A man just at the side of him fired off the puckle gun, hitting the ships weak spots.

"Fire!" Edward yelled again, before calling out for everyone to brace.

One of the cannon balls struck the side of the Jackdaw and swung over, taking a decent amount of wood with it. Evie was pushed back with the force.

"EVIE!" Jacob shouted, just as he stood up to grab her and pull her to the side.

"Brace!" Edward called out again.

They all took cover once again, with Jacob now shielding his sister. Another round of shots from the Jackdaw now ended the Man O' War.

"Is everyone alright?" Edward asked.

"We got quite a few casualties here, sir!"

Edward quickly dropped down and looked to the newcomers, "Are you both alright?"

Jacob nodded before looking to his twin.

"What about you, lass?"

"I'm fine," she reassured them, before sitting up with a hiss.

"Hold still there," he warned her.

Jacob found the cause when he pulled his hand out from under her. He sat his twin up to see clearer, just as Edward scooted round to look as well. A small slinter of wood had lodged itself, up and through her ribs. Edward took hold of it and pulled it free, making Evie gasp. He then showed her the wood that had impaled her.

"Come with me, we'll get that looked at."

He escorted them below deck, where it was dimly lit. A few other crew members sat talking with each other, now watching as Edward and his new company passed them.

"Everything alright there, Cap'n?" One asked.

"The lady is in need of medical assistance."

"I'll give ye some medical assistance, if ya know wat I mean." One joked, making Jacob's blood boil.

"Knock it off!" Edward warned him, before looking to one of the slightly older men.

"Bring her over 'ere," the man called to them.

Edward helped take her over. She quickly grabbed Jacob's arm, so he wouldn't start any trouble with the crew.

"I don't like it, Evie!" He growled, while the older man got to work patching her up.

"Jacob, I can stick up for myself."

He huffed and turned away.

"I'm going out for some air," he grumbled.

She sighed, but watched him go, thinking that maybe this may be a bad idea. Perhaps they should get looking for a way to get back home, before anything bad happeneds to one of them.

Edward turned at the sight of the younger man, "How's your sister?"

"She's fine," he stated.

Edward nodded and turned, "Well, it looks as though we'll be headed to harbour sooner than we expected."

Jacob felt relief wash over him, thinking the sooner they were both off this death trap the better it would be for them.

"So," Edward went on. "You ever piloted a ship before, Jacob?"

Jacob looked to him with a small smile, "I haven't actually."

"Then would you like to try your hand at it?"

Jacob looked over the moon. Maybe this time trip of theirs wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Let out the sails, lads!" Edward yelled over all the hustle and bustle going on.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!"

Jacob placed his hands on the wheel, before wrapping his fingers around the wood.

"Where heading starboard."

Jacob furrowed his brows at this, watching how Edward pointed.

"A simple 'right' would have been suffice."

Edward laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "To the right, my good man!"

Jacob pulled the wheel in the respective order, feeling the force of the waves with every turn. Maybe he could convince Evie to stay here, but then again maybe Evie could convince him to leave.


	3. Back on dry land

Evie sat below deck, weighing up her options. Should they stay or should they leave? It would be a real shame to not follow on with history, with things that had happened all those years back. Her father would be over the moon with what had happened to them, but he wasn't here to enjoy it, so it was left to them.

"Come here, lass, I need you to sober me up."

Evie turned to look at the drunken idiot just as another walked up beside him.

"There ain't no lady here," he sneered, getting a laugh from his drunk friend.

Evie stood and passed them by, jumping slightly as a hand slapped her on the bum.

"She's got a good arse on her," the drunk smiled before a fist slammed right into his face.

He dropped his bottle to cover his mouth, while groaned loudly. The other looked to his friend before looking back at Evie.

"I'll send you to the drink for that!" He spat.

He raised his fist, ready to strike her in the face, when someone else grabbed his hand and in one swift movement the bone snapped. The man cried out as Evie turned to see Edward.

"I want the deck scrubbed!" He scowled at the man, who was now cradling his wrist.

He was just about to have a good go back at him, but Edward gave him a look, making him shove past and head up top. Edward them walked over to the drunk and yanked him roughly to his feet.

"Top deck, now!"

The man scrambled out of there and headed up to the top deck. Edward then turned to look at Evie.

"Are you alright, lass?" He asked.

Evie nodded, "Nothing I can't handle."

He smiled at this and was just about to say something else, when Adewale shouted down to him.

"Cap'n, we need you on deck now. We're heading into heavily guarded waters."

"I'm on my way," he shouted back before turning back to Evie. "Rest yourself, lass. We'll be heading for port soon enough."

Evie scowled and pushed past him to head up top, as well. Edward shook his head at this, but smiled none the less.

"Ease up on the wind, lads!" Edward ordered as soon he was up on deck.

"Bring up the main sails!" Ade shouted after.

Evie walked over and stood looking over at the roaring tides, waiting for Jacob to walk over to her when Edward had relived him of his duty.

"You should have seen me, Evie." Jacob went on excitedly. "I…"

"Jacob," she said suddenly, breaking him out of his excitement.

He looked to her with a frown, "Sorry, I forgot about what happened earlier."

She shook her head, "Jacob, listen to me."

He sighed, but decided to hear her out.

"We should find a way to get back home," she warned him.

He gave a slight nod, "But how? Remember how we got here."

She looked to the nearing ships as they passed slowly by, while trying not to draw any attention to themselves.

"Sir, a ship spotted us!" One of the crew men shouted out in alarm.

"What do you indend for us to do, Cap'n?" Adewale asked. "The Jackdaw's already been through the wars."

Edward nodded, "Aye, she has that. Tell me what ship is she."

"Schooner, sir."

"And is she alone?" He asked again, getting a raised brow from his quartermaster.

"Aye, sir."

A mischievous smile broke out on his face, "Let's take her, lads!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!"

"You heard the Cap'n. Load the cannons you mangy sea dogs!" Adewale shouted to the crewmen.

Evie and Jacob turned to look over, watching as Edward turned the ship around.

"Cap'n!" Another man shouted down from the crow's nest. "Change course! There's a man o' war in bound."

Edward looked over and could now see the top of a mast over a large rocky area. He quickly turned the wheel, steering the ship away.

"Give me full sails, lads!"

"Let out the sails, now!" Adewale yelled as he ran down to help the crewmen out.

Jacob quickly ran over to the quarterdeck, looking over to the schooner and man o' war that were now giving chase. The Jackdaw's sails picked up on the wind nicely, giving them a great advantage over the hulking man o' war.

"The man o' war's dropping back, Cap'n."

"What of…" He was just about to ask of the schooner, when Jacob shouted out.

"Incoming!"

Evie ducked down as the ship took the beating, groaning under the pressure of the force of the cannon shots.

"Load up the fire barrels!" Edward yelled.

Men rushed over to quickly to ready the barrels, waiting for the right moment to drop them.

"Ease off the wind, lads!" Edward shouted out.

Adewale looked to him, but knew what he had planned.

"You heard the Captain!"

The sails were then pulled back, easing the ship to a slower pace as the schooner draw in on them. Edward turned around, watching the ship drawing ever closer to ram them.

"Now lads!" He shouted, watching as the men quickly lit the barrels and dropped them to the sea below. "Let out the sails!"

The sails were then quickly dropped as Edward turned the Jackdaw around. The schooner ran head on into the fire barrels, making Edward smirk as they were now vulnerable to cannon fire as well.

"Fire!" He shouted.

The men quickly lit the cannons, sending the heavy and chain shots at the vulnerable schooner across from them.

"Incoming fire!" One of the crewmen yelled.

"Brace yourselves!" Edward warned them all.

Evie quickly ducked down as cannon shots were fired their way.

"Load up and fire!" Edward ordered.

"Aye, Cap'n!"

The cannons were quickly reloaded and fired off again.

"They're done for!" A man shouted happily.

"Alright, lads, bring her in!" Edward beamed.

"Send out the grapples!" Adewale shouted as the men set about throwing over the hooks to reel the ship in.

Edward looked to Evie, "How are ya holdin' up, lass?"

"Fine," she frowned.

Jacob looked over at the enemy ship as the men pulled her over.

"Ready for a fight, lad?" Edward asked.

Jacob would be all for it, but seen as his enemy now held swords, he was outclassed.

"I'm not trained for swords," he shrugged.

"Here, there's nothing to it." Edward told him as he handed him one of his swords.

Jacob looked it over just as Evie came over to him.

"Jacob," she scowled.

He looked to her and handed back the sword, "I'd best leave this to you."

Edward laughed and sheathed his sword again before jumping over to the other ship. He battled the men there until they either jumped ship or held up their hands in surrender.

"Take what you can find!" He then called out to his men.

"What will you do with us?" One of the captives asked.

Edward looked down on the man, "Join us."

The men looked between themselves before nodding. Edward looked to his men, who then cut the captives free.

"Welcome aboard the Jackdaw," he smiled as his men loaded up.

"We got everything we could find, Cap'n."

Edward nodded, "Let's be on our way then."

He took up the wheel and headed for dry land, the twins would probably be in need of a drink after all this.

"Land ahoy!" A man shouted.

Edward smiled as his favourite place came into view.

"Ah, Nassau," Edward smiled as he steered the ship into the docking area.

Jacob looked over to see what the man was so excited about. It just looked like a sandy beach with cabins lining it.

"Weigh anchor!" Edward called out before looking to the twins. "I'll set about sorting out the ships repairs, while you two go get yourselves a drink."

"Don't mind if we do," Jacob beamed.

"Jacob," Evie scowled. "We don't have time for that."

Jacob sighed loudly, getting a laugh from Edward until Evie shot him a glare, making him turn and leave them to it.

"How do you plan on buying it?" She went on.

"With money," he shrugged.

"Look around you, Jacob. We're not in London!"

Jacob shook his head before turning to jump off the ship as well. Evie quickly followed him on, not wanting to leave him to get up to mischief like he usual did. He walked around the area, getting looks from people as he passed them by.

"I've not seen you around here, handsome." A woman greeted as he walked by.

He smiled at her, but continued on his way.

"Jacob!" Evie called to him, now catching up with him.

"Don't worry, Evie. I'm not doing anything wrong." He grumbled.

She shook her head and walked with him, ignoring the looks and whispers about them as they passed. Edward had now paid for repairs, but his ship wouldn't be sail worthy for a few days, so that would leave the twins to settle in for a while.

"What a sight you are."

Edward turned at the familiar voice, "Why if it isn't you, Kidd."

Kidd looked to him with a smile, "What you gone and done now, eh, Kenway?"

"Oh, you know me, can't stay out of trouble." He shrugged with a smirk.

Kidd smiled at this, "So, who's the strange pair walking 'round 'ere?"

"Stowaways," he shrugged.

"Where'd you find 'em?"

"On one of the small beaches," Edward informed him.

Kidd's brows knitted at this, "They don't look as though they belong here."

"They wanted me to take them back to London."

"London ya say."

"Aye," he nodded.

"Wonder what they're doing out 'ere?"

Edward shrugged as the pair came walking over to them.

"The Jackdaw's going to docked for a few days," he informed them.

Jacob looked to Evie at this, making Kidd look at Edward with a smile.

"Friend of yours?" Jacob asked as he looked to the young lad.

"Aye," he nodded. "This here's James Kidd. Kidd, this is Jacob and Evie."

"Good to meet ya both," he greeted with a smile.

Jacob and Evie nodded at him.

"Well then, let's get the drinks in, shall we?" Edward asked.

"Best idea you've had," Jacob beamed as he walked with Edward.

Kidd looked to Evie and followed her on, hoping to strike up a conversation with the new woman, maybe get to know what they were doing here.


End file.
